Collision
by ThisIS M-Girl
Summary: Kagome was transport into another world; Naruto world. She started her life there as an adopted sister to Uchiha's brothers. She thought that it was easy dealing with her new brothers.
1. Prologue

A disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha

Summary : Kagome was transported into Naruto's world. She started her life there as an adopted sister of Uchiha's Brothers. Can she protect them from the tragedy that will happened or will the past stop her?

* * *

**Collide**

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

* * *

Her tears had already stopped. Her mind was numb thinking about the event that had completely broke her little heart into pieces. She should've known that it would become like this. One sided love. Just how _pathetic_ she was.

Her legs stopped in front of the well that connecting this world into her own world.

She jumped without hesitation.

A blue light engulfs her petite figure. Her eyes widened when the realization hit her. She was going to another world; a world that she had never been.

A world that, once again, full of darkness.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto walked towards her house after she had bought things to cook for dinner. She somehow felt lonely whenever her husband, Uchiha Fugaku, was busy. She was alone in their house.

Suddenly, she felt pain in her stomach. _Has the time comes?_

She looked around her to call for help, but there was no one. Her pain increased. Slowly, she sat down on the dirty ground with her eyes close. She needed help_ now_!

She screamed loudly - hoping that someone would come quickly.

She heard footsteps. It was coming towards her weak figure.

"A-ano...?" A small voice entered her ears.

Slowly, Mikoto opened her eyes only to see a small figure of a girl that was staring at her with worried. The raven haired girl was crouching in front of her figure. Her clothes were slightly torn.

The little girl's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her big stomach.

"W-We should go to the hospital, quickly!" She left and screaming something.

Mikoto then can't hear anything else, even the voice of her savior that was calling the villager to help her weak figure. She smiled at her savior even though she was in pain of holding the baby that wanting to go out.

Later, she was sent to the hospital with her hand gripped her savior's hand tightly. Her little savior deserved something as a reward. She had already thought of her reward; to become an Uchiha - adopted daughter and a sister to this baby.

* * *

**Forgive me for any mistakes. I know this a short prologue. xD**

**Review Pleasee~ :D**


	2. Tired

A disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha

Summary : Kagome was transported into Naruto's world. She started her life there as an adopted sister of Uchiha's Brothers. Can she protect them from the tragedy that will happen or will the past stop her?

* * *

**Collide**

**CHAPTER 2 : TIRED**

* * *

A small hand interrupted her train of thought by pinching her pudgy cheek. A pair of dark blue eyes met a black one. The six years old girl raised her hand and touched the small hand.

This baby boy name's Itachi. _Uchiha_ Itachi. Her mother name is Uchiha Mikoto that was staring and smiled at her. She had already heard her reward for her.

Of course she accepted it - living with the Uchiha's family as a sister to Uchiha Itachi. It was because she had nowhere to live. No one know her and she knew no one. That was why she was in ponder ; thinking of why she was always in bad luck.

A knocked on the door, once again interrupted her thought. A man appeared in her field of vision.

"Mikoto, are you alright?" He asked the woman that was sitting on the bed and went to her, not even knowing that Kagome and his son in that room as well.

"Yes, I'm alright, dear." Mikoto smiled and looking at Kagome. "Someone had saved me."

The man then looked at Kagome and.. looking at the baby - his son. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you for saving my wife."

Kagome stood up immediately, her mind screamed that she wasn't polite. She bowed with her arms still carrying the baby that playing with her raven hair. "Y-Your welcome." She stuttered a bit.

"Kagome," A tired voice called her. "This is my husband, Uchiha Fugaku." Mikoto said and Kagome's eyes widened. "Kagome chan.." Kagome could hear her voice clearly even though her voice was not loud - it was nearly whisper - because the room was so quiet and she didn't even realized it until Mikoto spoke.

The little girl nodded, comply with her words. She even brought the baby in her arms that tightly grasped her slightly tattered shirt. Kagome was actually embarrassed on her appearance.

She could hear the two talking to each other about something, but she can't hear clearly through the door. To get rid of her boredom, she played with the baby that stare at her intensely with his dark eyes.

* * *

_5 years later..._

Kagome released her sigh that she had been holding as she walked toward her house.

It had been five years since she was adopted.

She was tired. Tired of missions that never ceased, tired of playing with Shisui and Obito and -

Kagome's eyes widened as she staring at the dark eyes after she opened the front door of her house. She then smiled at her little brother that was still standing there.

With a small sigh that probably didn't reach her brother's ears, she went to him and leaning to his smaller form. She patted his head. "I'm home.." She said lowly.

She was tired of .. her brother that _always_ wanted her attention all the time.

It was _always_ like this.

_Every_ night, he would come into her room and hug her that was ready for a nice sleep.

_Every_ time, she would meet him waiting for her arrival. He was always holding her hand even though they was in their own house and even though he didn't say it.

Actually, she was happy to know that her brother love her, but why must show it every time of his affection.

"Ah!" The voice broke her eyes from her brother's dark eyes. "You're home." The woman smiled at her as she replied with her own.

"Yes. I'm home, mother." Her face was full of confusion when she saw her mother giggled. Then she realized that Itachi had already put his arms around her neck.

"Itachi.." Kagome started. "I can play with you after dinner, after I've got my energy back." Kagome could felt that his arms around his neck tighten a bit.

Kagome looked at his face. She knew that face. A lonely one.

"I'm promise.."

After a few seconds, Itachi retracted his hands and put it on his side.

"You don't want to eat?" Her mother asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope!" She hugged her mother. "I'm not hungry." She released her hug and giggled at her mother. "I just wanted to sleep!" With a quick pace, she went to her room.

A pair of dark eyes darkened a little. A jealous feeling was formed in his heart, when she hugged mother, as his eyes followed Kagome's petite form until she was gone from his sight.

* * *

**Thanks for those whose reviews and those whose favorite and alert. :D Thank you very much! **

**Guess 1 : **Do you want to be my Beta Reader? LOL! XD

**Guess 2 : **You're right. I need confirmation. Anyway, thank you :D I hope you liked this chapter. :D

**kristina. .3 : **Okay, I will~ :D Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Jayne : **I hope you read this chapter and love it even a bit. :D

**your kidney 4lunch '**3 : Please enjoy it :D

**Joker** : Thanks for the like. :D Hehe. :D

**Please excused my grammar and hope you will continued to like and review and also comment my story. Anyway, I need **_Beta Reader _**! Someone please~ I don't know how to get one. XD**

**LOL!**

**Hope you'd satisfied with this chapter. I'm sorry if I'm stupid. :( Gomene~**


	3. Relationship

A disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha

Summary : Kagome was transported into Naruto's world. She started her life there as an adopted sister of Uchiha's Brothers. Can she protect them from the tragedy that will happen or will the past stop her?

Kagome - 11 Years Old, Itachi - 5 Years old

* * *

**Collision**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kagome groaned lightly when the light of the sun that came into her room through the window hit her sleeping form. Knowing that her lazy overwhelming, she snuggled more into her blanket and hug something in the process. A warm air hit her collarbone makes her shiver in pleasure.

_Wait. What?_

Kagome opened her eyes to look at her brother that she was hugging. Then a pair of dark eyes went to her face, checking for her reaction.

"I-Itachi?" Kagome stuttered and shocked. "What are you doing here?"

The only reply was the hug on her form that was getting tighten a bit.

Kagome smiled knowing that today he would make sure that she would spend more time with him. As soon as she thought about her promise, her body becomes light. "Itachi, we must get up."

No movement.

"..." Then, Kagome smirked. "If you want me to play with you later, you'll have to get up."

It seems that her words reached his dear brother because he quickly sat up and looked at her face that amused by his reaction.

"Kawai~" Kagome pinched Itachi cheeks causing a pink tinge emerged with it. Kagome stood up. "Take a bath first then we can have breakfast."

Itachi staring at her face. "...Then..?"

Even though her brother beat her in their family, she still loves him. Furthermore, she's not one of Uchiha. She just a miko and his adopted sister.

"Then... We can play together." Kagome laughed. She knew that she's pampering her brother too much. Without thinking more about it, she went to her bathroom and took a bath, ignored her little brother that was still in her room.

Itachi realized that his sister enthusiastic today. He felt very happy that his sister went home and remembered her promise to spend more time with him.

He went out from the room and went to take a bath.

He will have a_ good day_ today with his dear sister.

**. . . . OOO . . . .**

"Where are you two going?" Mikoto asked.

"We're going to have a spar and play for a bit. Do you mind, mama?" Kagome smiled sweetly, didn't notice that Itachi was staring her.

Her mother chuckles. "Okay then." She then looked at the entwining hands of her daughter and her son. "Be careful."

The only reply was the waving hands.

She looked at their figure that was getting smaller and smaller and away from her sight.

She just worries that Itachi would take interested in Kagome more than a sister and brother relationship. Her father definitely forbids these relationships because he's an _Uchiha_ and she's a_ Higurashi._ She noticed that Itachi somehow obsessed with her sister and it's growing more and more.

She sighed loudly. She will have to tell about this to Kagome.

A kick in her stomach startled her. She soothed the baby in her stomach.

"It's okay. You will play with them soon." She said to the baby in her stomach.

She will give birth soon, maybe this week. She hoped that was not alone that time.

She had already thought that if the baby is a boy. She will call him Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

She would tell about this too to her children.

* * *

Thanks to **Jayne**, **Guest**, **AkatsukiChickMysti**, **Aya Chemistry**,** Chia Joey**, **WraithReaper** and **Joker2113** for the reviews. For those whose Favorite or Alert this story, I must say thank you. :D I will never forget you guys. XD

LOL!

There are some mistakes because of my clumsiness. I hope you don't mind that. Once again, please excused my grammar.** Someones, please be my beta-reader**~ (T_T)

**I post this chapter because next week I have exams and then holidays for our state - Malaysia - to celebrate Hari Raya. :D Because of that, I maybe will not update and I hope you satisfied with this short chapter. I will tried to update with more longer chapter.**

One of the reason of why I didn't do longer chapter is because my grammar. :(

Well, wish me luck with my exams. I hope I'm improved in my exams especially in Physics and Chemistry. NO! XD

**Okay then, Review please! Reviews makes my day**! :D

Buh Bye! :P

24/7/2013


	4. Bond

A disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha

Summary : Kagome was transported into Naruto's world. She started her life there as an adopted sister of Uchiha's Brothers. Can she protect them from the tragedy that will happen or will the past stop her?

Kagome - 11 Years Old, Itachi - 5 Years old

* * *

**Collision**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"You have done well, Itachi." Kagome panted heavily as she patted her brother's back. "No wonder father praise you."

Itachi have improved very much after she had spar with him. She, of course, will lose to him. Of course she will. She is not an Uchiha. She is not even his sister; real sister.

Her gaze was gone when she was engulfed in a hug that was really tight. She wondered why her brother liked to hug her. Is it because her body was warm?

She called his name after a few second of silence in the woods not far away from their home. "I _miss_ you so much.." Itachi inhaled her sweet scent as he sink deeper in her warm body. He loves this scene. He could never forget this lovely scent.

"..I miss you too.." Kagome replied. She almost let out a small whimper escaped from her mouth when he tighten his hug on her.

After a few minutes of holding the tight, pain hug, Kagome finally let out a small sigh of relief when Itachi released her.

Itachi looked at his beautiful sister. He _wants_ her to love him back. He really wants her to. He didn't want her to leave him.

"I-Itachi?" His eyes were full of something that she had never seen. She waved her hand in front of his face. Kagome bent down to his eye level. "Are you alright, Itachi?"

Of course she was worried. She felt something stir in her heart. Something that she dislike. The feeling makes her uncomfortable. She could not see, but she could feel that the atmosphere was filled with something **dark** that was emitted from her five years old brother.

_What is it..?_

She put her right palm to his forehead and a purple light come out. She was so relieved when she feels nothing on her brother.

Once again, her brother wrapped his arms around her delicate neck. She was frozen when Itachi nuzzled his face in her neck. She could feel his lips brushing her neck softly. He, again, inhaled her scent.

Kagome just could not move. She just- . She didn't know what was happening. Her mind just went numb. She could not think until she felt something wet licked her neck. Then, she just realized that it was his _tongue_!

"S-Stop.." She said, but her voice seemed like carried by the wind. She wanted him to stop, but her command was ignored. "I-Itachi…"

She squirmed and almost moan. _Almost_.

_This has to stop!_

"**Itachi stop**!" Kagome gripped his shoulder and not push him too hard and not too soft.

Itachi was shocked. Really he was. He then realized he had done something that he regret. "Nee-"

"Let's go home." Kagome said. Her eyes were covered by her raven hair. Itachi was then left by his dear sister dumbfound and bewilderment.

**...OOO...**

The dinner that night was so _quiet_. Mikoto could feel something going wrong happened between Kagome and Itachi, but she didn't have time to ask them. The tense just went up. She admitted that she was scared to ask them in front of her husband, Fugaku.

"What happened, Kagome?" Mikoto asked as she got she sat beside Kagome on her bed in her room.

"Nothing, mother." Kagome replied. She knew that her mother asked about her and Itachi.

She knew that she was an idiot because got herself angry with her little brother. Maybe Itachi did that unconsciously. She shook her head. She sighed. She should ask Itachi first.

"Kagome." Kagome forgot Mikoto was there. Then she heard Mikoto sighed loudly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but you two shouldn't be like this, okay?"

Kagome only nodded her head in understanding. _Yes,_ Itachi would have to explain what was happening this evening event.

"I want to tell you something, Kagome." Kagome raised her head to see her mother's serious face. "Itachi… He loves you very much." Kagome went stiff all of the sudden. "I don't want him to love you more than a sister and a brother would."

Kagome's eyes widen.

"I mean, you have a bonding with him even it is not real."

"Why do you day this all of the sudden, mother?" Kagome asked curiously. Her mother suddenly asked this after five years she had been with them.

_Kagome didn't realize it,_ thought Mikoto.

"It's because Itachi-"

An open door startled and cuts Mikoto's words. She glad that she didn't complete her sentence, because the one that was standing on the door was Itachi's small figure.

"I will continue later. Goodnight, Kagome." Mikoto kissed Kagome's forehead and went to Itachi and hugged him and went out of the room, leaving Kagome and Itachi inside.

Mikoto was really worried. Suddenly she felt pain in her big stomach then it was gone after a few seconds it came.

* * *

Thanks everyone for you review. I really happy when I read it. :D

Sorry. I just finished my exams yesterday and tired. I wrote this chapter today and post it today. Hope you are satisfied and love this chapter. Please excuse my grammar.

**I think I make Itachi obsessed in Kagome more than I thought I would be. XD Do you like it, or maybe I should not make Itachi obsessed in her sister too much. Please give your opinion. **

Okay then, bye! :D


	5. Understand

A disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

Kagome - 11 Years Old, Itachi - 5 Years old, Sasuke - 2 weeks old

* * *

**Collision**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Sasuke._

A cute name, same with the person who own the name. It's the name of her new brother. She was shocked that time passed so quickly, but she didn't care. She loves her brothers very, very much.

Kagome cuddling the baby in her arms while Itachi tightened his grip on Kagome's shirt. He had been waiting for his sister for 10 minutes. How much longer do he have to wait.

"Itachi, I'm going to make Sasuke sleep. Wait for me. I won't be long."

He looked at Kagome that was humming something to Sasuke.

That night, he had not explained, but he did say sorry to her.

_"I'm sorry.." Itachi said with his head down. He didn't dare to look at his sister's eyes._

_"Why..?" He knew she would ask it._

_Silence engulfed them both for a while. "..It's just-" He cut himself. "..I'm sorry.."_

_With that, he left her room. He didn't miss her look. He saw an annoying face on her. She didn't like his answer. _

_She didn't talk to him at all after a few days. She just nods, glance, shook and everything but not saying even one word to him. She refused to talk to him._

_He was about to follow her decision – not to talk with each other, but then..._

_"I'm sorry too."_

_He almost laughs. Almost, when he heard she said that. She had given up. He put a hand to his mouth, preventing her from seeing the smile that he couldn't hold. At least he still could hold the laugh._

_She amused him. Somehow, it makes him feel bad for making her feels guilty because it is his fault._

_He admitted that his sister's easily feels guilty._

_Kagome that seeing his reaction was confuse. She then noticed that he was making fun of her apologizing. She smacked Itachi's head lightly before running toward her room._

Itachi's flashback was cut when he heard Kagome's voice. "He has already fallen asleep."Kagome giggled lightly as she puts the baby on the soft bed of hers. She then stared at the baby's face with a small smile.

Jealous roses in his heart. Itachi called her name and tugging her shirt to get her attention.

Kagome was startled then regained her composure. "I'm sorry. Let's continue on what we're doing."

Itachi nodded.

He and Kagome was studying together. Then, their father went to his job and their mother went out for a while, visiting her sick friend leaving Sasuke in their care or to be obvious in his sister's care.

Without wasting time, they continued what they did before they get interrupted.

**-OOO-**

"You always read that old books." Itachi pointed his finger to the book that Kagome was reading.

It was a beautiful night. The light of the moon embraces the earth lightly.

"You should try to read it, Itachi." Kagome said. "You will not regret reading it."

His eyes then met hers. His eyes were slightly bigger because of the shock finding her staring at him. Before he could ask Kagome voicing out her thought.

"I'm sorry." Kagome held her hands out and pulled him into her. Embracing him. He could feel her breath. Her warm collided with him.

He didn't know what she's talking about and she did nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry that I'm not there - when you suffer. I let you watch the cruelty of the world." Kagome felt that Itachi had gripped her black shirt and his figure went stiff.

She saw it. She wanted to protect him, yet she couldn't. She didn't dare to do it – prevent him from seeing it. She's not an Uchiha, Hokage or someone who's higher up.

"I'm sorry…" She said once more.

He closed his eyes as his grip tightened. He thought that she could not see or noticing it even he hides the fear deeps in his heart. He thought that no one will understand or care about him nor his feeling. He was scared. Scare to lose his family and her.

But, how she know it?

He then realized that she's different.

She could see through him.

That is one of the reasons he loves her. It is because she understands him.

That night, he was sleeping comfortably in her arms.

* * *

...

Thanks everyone for you reviews/favorite/alert. I hope everyone's satisfied with this chapter.

**Guest** - I tried to make them both more obsessed, but it's harder than I expected XD. LOL! Silly me. I will try my best though. :D

**X**- Really?! You must throw away your younger sibling before it's too late! HAHA. XD

**Guest 2** - Thanks for the love~ XD. I will make him! Really, I will. :)

**Karina** - Thank you for your compliment. :D This chapter is short, sorry. TvT

**helikesitheymikey** - I'll try to make Itachi did that to Sasuke. XD Actually, Itachi loves her sister more than a brother to a sister like. He didn't know or realize that he loves her more than a sister. She also didn't realize this because of her innocent way of thought. She didn't want to think him like a bad person. He was only a kid – that's why. HAHA. Thanks for your long review. :D I hope this answer you. XD Maybe this is not the answer.

**Joker2113** - This chapter is so short. I'm sorry! I'll try to update tomorrow, if I can. so sorry! TvT I'm so happy that the chapter makes you happy. XD Thanks for your review! :D I will try my best. Wish me luck!

Thanks once again for the reviews! Love you guys. Muaah! XD

_**Do you think I should make the next chapter long or short? You know, actually want to write the chapter more longer, but - Ueek! TvT**_

Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Forgive me.

Bye and have a nice days~ :D - School's coming. I'll try to update faster. Sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
